


The Warden-Ambassador

by Jarino



Series: Manon Tabris, Hero of Ferelden [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Character Study, Diplomacy, F/M, First Impressions, Guilt, Internal Conflict, Other, Platonic Relationships, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Ferelden is called to Amaranthine to discuss the unusual activity of the darkspawn. However, when a certain Grey Warden learns of her identity, he is intent on finding revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warden-Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> When I first played Awakening, I chose an Orlesian Warden partially because I didn't know that option was for those who made the ultimate sacrifice, but also because I knew Manon would give up the chance to be Warden-Commander in favor of staying Chancellor. So here's a small peek at my Orlesian Warden, Hana. I originally wasn't even going to mention her by name and wanted to keep her as vague as possible, but for the first part of this drabble, I wanted to have Manon's introduction be from someone else's perspective and she seemed like the best candidate.

When Warden-Commander Caron had returned to Vigil’s Keep late at night after a long day of travelling, she was more than eager to return to bed. Upon walking through the gates, she’d expected to receive a handful of missives upon her arrival that she would be able to look over in the morning. What she hadn’t expected, however, was for Varel to call her to the throne room to meet with a newly-arrived dignitary. She had no idea who could be so important as to merit a meeting this late at night, but she was well aware of her duty as Commander and came readily enough.

She and her companions walked through the large doors, albeit somewhat sluggishly. Anders let out a loud sigh, complaining that he was missing out on his beauty sleep, but he quieted soon enough when they approached the head of the room.

Varel took notice of them quickly and offered a sympathetic smile. “I apologize for calling you here, Commander, especially after your recent excursion…but I thought you would wish to be informed that the Warden-Ambassador has arrived.”

She perked up slightly upon hearing his words. When King Alistair had promised to send a dignitary back during his first visit to the Keep, she hadn’t thought they’d be arriving so soon. She would take any help she could get trying to figure out this mess with the darkspawn, and if the King’s ambassador had knowledge on the subject, then she was eager to meet with them.

“Very well,” she replied. “Bring them in.”

Nodding, he gave a small bow before departing off to one of the side rooms. He returned a few moments later with an elven woman in tow.

Her appearance surprised the Warden-Commander. She’d been expecting a human, yes, but it wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary to speak with an elven Warden, either. The Order was made up of races from all across Thedas, after all. What shocked her, however, was how finely she was dressed and the elegant way she carried herself.

The ambassador was a short, lithe little thing, and at first, the Commander couldn’t tell if the woman had ever even seen battle; she seemed too flimsy for that sort of thing. She wore a long, heavy gown, dyed with rich browns and reds and stepped into the room with such grace that it seemed as though she’d been breathing noble air her whole life. Just who _was_ this woman? And why had the king sent her of all people?

When the pair reached the crown, Varel introduced her. “Presenting Chancellor Manon Tabris, Hero of Ferelden.”

At his words, she could feel her eyes go wide in shock. The Hero of Ferelden? Sole conqueror of the Fifth Blight? The only Warden to have vanquished the Archdemon and lived? _Her?_

She stared in shock for but a few moments before remembering her manners. Giving a bow of respect, she uttered humbly, “Hana Caron, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, at your service.”

Manon smiled calmly, her hands crossed delicately at her front as she addressed her. “At ease, Commander. You can relax.”

Hana smiled awkwardly, slowly returning to standing. “Of course…I am just honored to be in your presence. You can imagine the tales that have been told of your victory…”

“Oh, I’ve heard my fair share of them,” Manon said with a smile. “But trust me when I say most are an exaggeration.” She paused briefly before continuing. “Regardless, we are not here to discuss the events of the Blight – except, of course, that which pertains to your problem…I must admit that I was not a Warden for very long, and a majority of that time was spent without any knowledge given to me from my senior Wardens…However, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. I may have cut my own ties with the Wardens, but if a “darkspawn civil war” is upon us, I will do what I can to keep Ferelden out of harm’s way.”

Hana gave a grateful nod. “I appreciate it, truly…even if all you can tell us is darkspawn attack patterns…You were one of the few people to fight them on a regular basis during the Blight, after all. Even if we can only compare their behaviors then to what is happening now, it may assist us in figuring out what’s going on…”

“That is what I’m here for,” Manon said politely before pausing in mild uncertainty. “However, perhaps it would be best if we postpone that discussion until the morning. I’ve taken up enough of your time as it is, and it would appear that you and your companions deserve a good night’s rest.”

When she began giving a small wave to someone behind Hana, she turned to see just who she was addressing. Much to her surprise, Oghren was waving wildly at her, grinning like an idiot. She never would have expected the two of them to know each other, but she’d seen stranger things. She honestly shouldn’t be surprised anymore…

She was about to agree to her idea and dismiss everyone to bed, but that was when Anders decided to sashay over to the throne. Panic leaped into her throat and she tried to reach out to stop him, but before she could do anything, he was already standing before the ambassador.

Manon looked down at him in surprise, though she seemed to be trying to school her features. With an exaggerated gesture, Anders fell to one knee and took her hand in his.

Oh, Maker, no…

A blush began to heat up Manon’s cheeks, though she could only sputter in confusion as Anders glanced up at her with an inviting gaze. “ _My lady_ ,” he said, his voice dripping with flirtation. “You needn’t worry about taking up any of _my_ time.”

“Uh…I, uh…” Manon stammered as her face reached an intense shade of scarlet.

Hana didn’t waste any more time and promptly pulled Anders back forcefully, much in the way that a mother would to a misbehaving child. “That’s quite enough of that, Anders.” She looked at Manon apologetically before adding, “I’m so sorry about that. He’s usually better than this.”

Manon’s blush had begun to fade, but she still appeared a bit tongue-tied as she responded. “No, uh…that’s quite all right. Let’s just…call it a night?”

Hana nodded adamantly. “Of course. I’ll have someone show you to your room.”

She was planning on giving Anders a good scolding, but before she could pull him off to the side, she caught a glimpse of Nathaniel’s expression. He was staring at Manon with unrelenting focus, his brows drawn into a deep scowl. She thought about questioning him about it, but the moment Manon left the room, his look of distaste seemed to disappear.

Shrugging, she decided to leave the matter be. Perhaps she was worrying over nothing.

\-----

Manon fell asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow. Travel from Denerim to Amaranthine ordinarily took the major part of a day, so she had left early in preparation, but her carriage had been delayed on the road due to bandits blocking the road. The soldiers had dealt with the problem, but she didn’t end up reaching Vigil’s Keep until late in the evening. Upon learning that the Warden-Commander was out for the day, she would have been fine with a simple meal before retiring for bed, but the Seneschal had insisted that she would return before the day was up. And so she waited, despite how dark it grew outside, until the woman in question had made her arrival.

Thankfully, the Warden-Commander was also of the opinion that rest should take precedence to their meeting, and shortly after their introduction, everyone had gone to bed.

As exhausted as she was, she fully expected to sleep through the night. However, she was pulled from her slumber when her ears caught the sound of a dagger being unsheathed. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open, her vision watery as she adjusted from her sleep-addled state.

When her eyesight grew accustomed to the darkness, she was finally able to discern the figure that was hunched over her, as well as the blade that rested inches from her neck.

Letting out a gasp, she looked up at her assailant, her eyes wide with fear. Seeing that she had woken, the man stilled, seemingly faltering in his decision. The silence stretched on between them, with neither moving and Manon’s heart threatening to beat out of her chest. As they sat for a while longer, Manon could more clearly make out the man’s face, and though she was still confused, she realized that he was the dark-haired Warden she’d seen earlier in the throne room.

Gulping, she tried to choose her words carefully. One wrong move and he would end her life without a thought. “What…what are you doing?” she whispered softly.

Her words startled him out of his trance and he glared down at her with contempt. “I’m going to kill you,” he answered simply, his voice rough and unforgiving, though his eyes seemed to show mild hesitation.

“But…why?” She stared up at him wide-eyed, trying to keep her voice level despite her overwhelming terror.

“Because you murdered my father,” he growled. “I am Nathaniel Howe, and I am here to bring him justice.”

At his revelation, her mouth dropped open slightly. Oh, Maker, this was not going to end well for her…However, when he remained where he was, silently staring at her with hatred, she decided to take a chance. “And what’s stopping you?”

Once again, he appeared taken aback by her words, but schooled his expression again in favor of anger. “Because…you…” He let out a noise of frustration. “You were supposed to be ten feet tall with lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes. You were supposed to be a monster. Who else would murder a man in his own home?”

Manon looked up at him sadly, pain working its way into her expression. “And who says I’m not a monster?” She gave a small, bitter chuckle. “I’ve killed a lot of people…some deserved it, some didn’t. Your father deserved it, that much I know. But I also killed a little boy with my own hands.” Another somber chuckle escaped her. “Slit his throat. I called it a mercy, but Maker knows I could have found another way…”

Nathaniel’s gaze hardened as he stared down at her. Ignoring her last confession, he asked, “You don’t regret killing my father?”

“Not in the slightest.” She knew she ought to be choosing her words more carefully, but for some reason, she felt the need to speak her mind to him. She stared straight into his eyes, though her gaze felt hollow and empty. “Do you want to know why I became a Warden? Because the Arl’s son kidnapped me and several women and raped my cousin. I killed him in retribution and had to be conscripted as a result.”

Nathaniel’s brows drew together in either concern or confusion, but he remained silent and unmoving. So she continued. “Though I took the blame, I returned later only to find that the new Arl – your father – had led a purge through the Alienage. It was claimed to be punishment for Vaughan’s death, but I know how often humans look for an excuse to beat us down. When I confronted your father about it, do you know what he said?” As expected, her question met no response. Her voice low and cynical, she continued, “He said ‘when the animals turn against their masters, it is sometimes necessary to cull the herd.’”

She kept staring at him blankly, much too tired to muster the energy for anger. “So no. I don’t regret killing him, just like I don’t regret killing Vaughan. If there is anything I regret, it is the vindictive nature that my constant need for revenge pulled from within me.”

Nathaniel finally spoke up then. “Are you trying to convince me to change my mind? Give me a little speech about how revenge is bad and only the pure of heart prevail?”

“Not at all,” she responded calmly. “But I will give you a warning. If you end my life, King Alistair will see you punished.”

He narrowed his eyes, more distaste pouring into his tone. “Is that a threat?”

“Perhaps. But it is also the truth. He’ll search as much as he needs to until he finds my killer. And I can assure you, he will make you pay.”

“You sound so certain. You make it sound as though you’re more than a plaything to him.”

His words sparked a look of genuine hurt upon her face, and she turned her gaze to the side to avoid meeting his eyes. No matter what they did, it appeared like the outside world would never acknowledge her as Alistair’s love. She was always reduced to a mistress at best or a pet at worst.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Manon slowly returned her gaze to Nathaniel. “I suppose it doesn’t matter what I say, since you don’t seem to understand the nature of our relationship, but know that he will seek your head. I…” She released a heavy sigh, shaking her head slightly. “I just want the cycle of revenge to end.” Gazing up at him, her expression had gone blank and cynical once more. “Vaughan wronged me, so I killed him. Your father killed my people for my actions, and so I killed him. And now you’re here to kill me in retribution, and if you do, Alistair will come and kill you. It never _ends_. And I am so, so very tired of it. I became Chancellor to try and remove myself from that life, but I should have realized I can never escape the past…”

Tears began to prick her eyes and when she met his gaze again, he flinched. She stared at him for a long moment before uttering softly, “Perhaps I do deserve to die…As much as I wish to live, I have no right to tell you what action to take. All I can do is warn you of your fate.”

She closed her eyes then, her expression panged with regret. If this truly was the end, she only wished she could have given Alistair one last goodbye. To know that after everything they’d been through, after killing an Archdemon of all things, she would end up perishing to a dagger to the throat.

When no blade came, however, she slowly grew confused. A sound of frustration escaped Nathaniel and she opened her eyes to see him running his hands through his hair in aggravation. The dagger sat on the side of the bed, but she didn’t want to move too quickly, lest she provoke him further. Carefully, she moved to sit up in bed and he opened his eyes to stare down at her. A combination of anger and indecision warped his features and she had no idea what was going through his head.

“I don’t understand you! It wasn’t supposed to be this way!” When she continued to stare at him with wide, confused eyes, he made another noise of exasperation. “You were supposed to hate me, not – not look at me with sympathy! You weren’t supposed to be…” He trailed off, looking as though he was deep in thought. When he spoke again, his voice was lower, and significantly calmer, carrying a degree of caution. “How old are you?”  

“Nineteen,” she answered softly.

He looked as though he’d been punched in the gut. Slowly, he brought his palm to his forehead, shaking his head slightly as he gazed down at the sheets. He sat like that for a while before he eventually began to move off of the bed. Not looking at her for more than a moment, he picked up his dagger and returned it to its sheathe. Keeping his gaze trained on the floor, he made his way over to the door and left without any further acknowledgment.

She remained still on the bed, staring at the door in puzzlement. She wasn’t quite sure what she had said that had made him change his mind…Perhaps it was a combination of things?

Either way, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of his reaction, but she was at least grateful that he no longer seemed intent on taking her life. After a while of sitting in uncertainty, she lowered herself under the covers once more and slowly drifted back to sleep.

\-----

The next morning, when she encountered Nathaniel on the way to breakfast, his eyes were softer and his cheeks were flushed with mild embarrassment. Meeting her gaze briefly, he offered her a small nod of greeting before passing her without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Given the lack of response this drabble has gotten, I feel the need to add another quick note...
> 
> Anders and Nathaniel's feelings towards Manon are strictly meant to be platonic. In Awakening, I saw Anders as a character who flirted with nearly everyone regardless of any actual interest. And Nathaniel's emotions are complicated, but not in that way. He had assumed she would be a strong, malicious warrior, and thus had no qualms with taking his revenge. But when he saw what she actually was (or at least appeared to be), he became conflicted. As for the question about her age: he'd been under the assumption that she was an older, veteran fighter, so when he discovers just how young she really is, he's hit with the reality of the situation. She is practically a child in his eyes, which not only allows him to sympathize more with her actions, but causes him to feel extreme guilt for trying to take her life in turn. 
> 
> (I realize there are probably a multitude of factors as to why this piece has been far less popular than my other works (exposure being one possibility), but just in case it was because people couldn't read my characterizations correctly, I felt the need to add an addendum...)


End file.
